Donkey Kong's Malt Shoppe
The seventeenth episode of Season 30. Donkey Kong has had a secret passion for making shakes and malts, so Phineas and Ferb build him a malt shop. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a Thirst-Inator to dehydrate everyone in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary It's a very hot summer day, and the gang is sweating bullets. Donkey Kong asks if he ever mentioned he could make a mean milkshake. Phineas says no and wants him to tell him more. Donkey Kong tells his backstory, which goes a little something like this: It all started after Donkey and Diddy had rid DK Island of the evil tikis. With all the bananas that were stolen, Donkey Kong thought they would be great as some sort of beverage. So Donkey Kong got to work on a new concoction: a banana milkshake. Diddy Kong was the first to try it, and he loved it. After the backstory, the gang knew what they were gonna do today. Wario asked where Perry was. Perry was in the sauna again with Monogram, Carl, and Agent W. Monogram informs Perry that people all over town are looking pale and thirsty. It's up to Perry to hydrate all the citizens before it's too late. Meanwhile, with Mario & company, the boys get to work right away on the malt shop. Donkey Kong can't wait for the opening. He's so excited he hugs Isabella. She isn't sure how she feels about that. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry arrives. Doofenshmirtz traps him in a container with 10 rings in it. Doofenshmirtz said he needed to go back to the classic gaming age. Doofenshmirtz presents him the Thirst-Inator. Not to be confused with the Moisture-Suck-Inator. With this, Doof would dehydrate all of Danville. He then plans to open up a soda shop. He says the soda lake he saw a few schemes ago was his inspiration. The boys finally finish building the shop. Donkey Kong is jumping for joy. Mario says to calm down, and he gives him a Penguin Suit to calm down. Donkey Kong always liked putting on a Penguin Suit. So Donkey Kong went into the shop and started whipping up some shakes. Mario said he was really enthusiastic about this. Luigi said yes, yes he is. Back with the doctor, Doofenshmirtz was putting some last minute modifications on his Inator. Perry found a way to break free. He rolled up into a ball and got the 10 rings inside. Doofenshmirtz really thought Perry would never escape that trap. He remembers a time where Perry could never escape his trap, but then he remembered Paul the delivery guy. Perry punched Doof's stomach before he could say he was getting off topic. With DK, our furry friend was whipping up milkshakes and malts faster than Crash Bandicoot (well, Waluigi said that). All the dehydrated people noticed DK's shop. They all went inside. Doofenshmirtz got a warning from Norm that the dehydrated people were getting hydrated. Doofenshmirtz cursed time and space. The hydrated people asked if they could take the shop. Donkey Kong answered sure unsure. They took his shop. Toad commented that was the strangest disappearance of Phineas and Ferb's projects ever. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Mario: "Wow. Donkey Kong is really enthusiastic about this," *Luigi: "Yes, yes he is," Ferb's Line None, therefore he has a cameo Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... (interruption) Continuity *Perry gets his mission in the sauna again ("She's the Mayor") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Moisture-Suck-Inator ("Moon Farm") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the soda lake ("Soda Lake") *Paul the delivery guy gets mentioned, along with the time he saved Perry ("Delivery of Destiny") Mario Continuity *The evil tikis get mentioned (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Mario gives Donkey Kong a Penguin Suit (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': The big part of the season *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Perry's trap is based off the item boxes in this game *'Crash Bandicoot': Waluigi mentions Crash Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes